The Abyssal Crimson Dragon
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Como dar un kanabo a un oni, esa es la expresión con la que denotan los japoneses a los aventajados que reciben más gracias de las necesarias. Con esa frase también describen a aquellos que han hecho lo impensable y han asesinado a un dios. Esta es la historia de uno de esos asesinos, quien con contra todo pronóstico, cambiara un poco de por si caótico.
1. Chapter 1

**The Abyssal Crimson Dragon**

No me pertenece Higschool DxD, Campione, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

**Capitulo 1**

Recibir una llamada de su hogar en el Inframundo no era algo inusual para Rias Gremory. Ella llevaba algo de tiempo estudiando en el mundo humano y sus familiares siempre se comunicaban para estar al tanto de su estado. Rias todavía no era una Demonio adulta, así que carecía del conocimiento de muchas cosas y podía resultar inexperta ante ciertas amenazas que tenía el mundo. Sin embargo, ella sintió que la llamada de esa noche sería diferente a las anteriores. No solo porque Grayfia le había informado de ante mano que se daría esta, sino debido a la maid pidió a la princesa Gremory que todo su sequito estuviera presente cuando se diera.

A la hora pedida, Rias ya se encontraba en la sala de club de exploración de lo oculto, su base en la modesta ciudad de Kuoh. Sus sirvientes, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba y Koneko Tojou, también se encontraban en el sitio y se pusieron firmes cuando un círculo mágico se manifestó en el centro del salón y dejo ver la imagen de hombre joven de cabello rojo.

-Buenas noches, Maou-sama. ¿En qué podemos servirle en esta ocasión?-dijo Rias, mostrando el respeto adecuado para la persona que estaba frente suyo.

-Vamos, Rias-tan. No son necesarias tantas formalidades-dijo sonriendo el Maou Lucifer, cuyo nombre era Sirzchs Lucifer.

-Cuando me dejes de decir de esa forma, lo considerare-dijo la pelirroja con un puchero.

Siendo Rias la hermana del Maou Lucifer, ella podía tomarse muchas libertades. Sin embargo ella no lo hacía, pues su hermano mayor todavía la trababa como una niña. Como muestra de que ella era alguien madura y que reconocía su posición, Rias le mostraba ese frio respeto, que al final de todo, sonaba simplemente como acto de malcriadez.

-Mientras seas mi pequeña nee-chan yo te llamara así-bromeo el pelirrojo, para la molestia de su hermana. –Ahora dejándonos de juegos, te llamo en este día porque tengo que darte una mala noticia-dijo el Maou, causando que la Gremory tuviera un escalofrió.

-No me digas que….. ¿Lo han adelantado?-dijo Rias con el peor de los presentimientos.

-No. Actualmente hay discusiones respecto a tu matrimonio con el tercer hijo Phenex, pero lo que nos atañe hoy es otro tema.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo la pelirroja, ahora con algo más de calma.

-Kuoh ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro para que te quedes. De hecho todo Japón ha dejado de serlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha nacido otro Campione en esas tierras-dijo Sirzchs alertando a los presentes.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Tal como escuchaste. Ha surgido otro Asesino de Dioses. En primer momento pensamos que era un movimiento del Campione de China, pero tenemos fuentes que indican hay uno nuevo.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Pero si ni siquiera ha pasado más de un año desde el último nacimiento?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Estos son tiempo distintos. Para nosotros también fue una sorpresa enterarnos de la noticia. Todavía no se sabe su identidad, pues los signos del nacimiento fueron descubiertos luego del suceso. Estos se dieron en un área poco habitada y los testigos son completamente nulos. Hasta ahora solo se conoce que el Dios Hereje asesinado fue un personaje del folklore japonés y que su victimario es portador de una fuerte aura draconiana, pero no más de allí.

-Entiendo-comento pelirroja analizando muy bien la noticia. -¿A qué viene que usted venga a darme esa noticia personalmente?

-Rias, todo lo que te hemos enseñado sobre los humanos no aplica en lo absoluto con los Campione. Si bien podemos negociar con otros seres para residir en el mundo humano, no es tan fácil hacerlo con ellos. Por tal razón resulta conveniente que tanto tú como tu sequito partan al Inframundo lo más pronto posible. Hasta que no hayamos fijado una posición con ese nuevo rey, es preferible no irrumpir en el territorio que posiblemente reclamara.

-¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros estábamos aquí antes que él!

-Ciertamente. Aunque nosotros los Demonios no somos un objetivo especifico de esos Asesinos de Dioses, es un hecho irrefutable es que las distintas asociaciones mágicas de la localidad serán la primera en intentar ganarse el favor del Rey. Tu Queen pude darte fe de que las relaciones entre varios de ellos y nosotros no son las mejores-dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Akeno, quien bajo la mirada con algo de rabia en su expresión. -Así que hay que ser prudentes en caso de que el Campione decida abogar a por ellos.

-¿Y es que no existe la posibilidad de que seamos nosotros los que tomemos esta oportunidad para hacerlo nuestro aliado?-dijo Rias, a lo que el Maou permaneció con un expresión serena. –Comprendo que cualquier negociación que hagamos con él será injusta para nuestra parte, pero incluso la menor de las protecciones puede sernos de ayuda cuando el Vaticano ya consiguió un Rey que lo cobija.

-Los riesgos son muy grandes, Rias. Aun cuando tú eres una Demonio de clase alta, tus habilidades y experiencias palidecen frente a aquel que ha matado un Dios.

-En ningún momento considerare darle cara por métodos violentos. Me valdré de las que se suponen que son las armas más afiladas de los Demonios, las palabras. Si ese Rey no es del tipo que atiende a ellas, te autorizo para que me lleves al Inframundo al mero instante en que lo veas prudente.

-…- Sirzchs permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y observo atentamente a su hermana.

El sabía que ella no hablaba por compromiso a su raza, ella solo estaba actuando egoístamente por su persona. Si ella conseguía ganarse el favor de ese ser que desafiaba la razón, tendría de su parte a alguien que tendría una autoridad más significante que la suya. De esa forma ella tendría mayores posibilidades de romper el compromiso al cual estaba atada. Existía el riesgo que terminara en uno peor, pero ese caso ella debería estar más conforme, pues sería algo que ella misma concertó y no otra persona.

-De acuerdo, Rias. Como Maou te autorizo para que tomes la osada tarea de negociar con el Campione que ha nacido recientemente. Como hermano no me gustaría que tomaras ese riesgo, pero de igual forma te deseo la mejor de las suertes para tu cometido.

-Te lo agradezco, Oni-sama-dijo Rias, mostrando con una seria, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada voz, que ella estaba agradecida por la oportunidad.

Habiendo terminado lo que tenía que decir, Sirzchs corto la transmisión, dejando al grupo de Demonios con mucho que pensar.

-Rias, ¿tú estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?-pregunto Akeno a su King, quien era al mismo tiempo su mejor amiga.

-Siendo sincera, no lo sé-respondió la pelirroja llevándose la mano a su mentón. –Dije a mi hermano que trataría de negociar con el Campione, pero para empezar ni siquiera sé donde se encuentra. En el Inframundo han sentido su nacimiento gracias a sus contactos, pero su resistencia a la magia lo hace muy difícil de rastrear si no se conoce su identidad. Podría estar en cualquier parte de Japón.

-¿Planea entonces que lo busquemos?-pregunto Yuuto.

-No podemos hacer eso. Debo permanecer en esta ciudad en todo momento y aun si pidiera permiso para viajar, solo debo hacerlo cuando este segura de la ubicación de ese Rey.

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto Akeno.

-De momento esperaremos. Necesitamos estar atentos de cualquier señal. Muy a mi pesar, las asociaciones mágicas nos llevaran la ventaja, pero deberemos estar atentos a ellas para conseguir cualquier información.

-Entiendo. Yo tratare de escuchar a los espíritus. Tal vez ellos nos indiquen algo útil.

-Hazlo, Akeno. Es muy ingenuo de mi parte siquiera pensar que podre aliarme con ese Rey, pero al menos quiero saber si podre aprovechar los días que tengo aquí en el mundo humano y eso implica saber cuáles son sus intenciones.

[Días después]

A fin de disfrutar al máximo su permanencia en el mundo humano, Rias siempre había actuado de forma pasiva y serena en la ciudad que regentaba. Kuoh era una localidad bastante tranquila y pacífica, en donde a pesar de concentrarse algunos cuantos entes sobrenaturales, no había dado mucho de qué hablar en los años que ella lo había ocupado.

Naturalmente, con la noticia de que había un Campione en el país, tal pasividad tuvo que terminar. Ella ahora estaba en un estado un tanto paranoico, que hacia analizara y estudiara a cuanto persona se cruzara en su camino.

Eso llevo a que ella se diera cuenta que en la academia Kuoh había muchísimas anormalidades de la cuales ella no se había dado cuenta. Había numerosas chicas que estaban impregnadas con la esencia del mundo sobrenatural, así como chicos que parecían también tener un cierto grado experiencia con el tema. Todo ellos parecían ser candidatos prometedores para su Nobleza, que requería aumentar sus números con cierta urgencia.

Ella estaba esperando por casos extraordinarios como su amiga Akeno, quien era una hibrida de Ángel Caído, o su pequeña kouhai Koneko, quien era un Nekomata de la rara especie Nekoshu. También aplicaban poseedores de Sacred Gear como su Knight Yuuto y su Bishop Gasper, mas esos deseos parecían ostentosos ante la situación en que se encontraba. En cualquier momento podría ser mandada al Inframundo y vetada de volver a viajar a Japón, la tierra que se había ganado su corazón.

Esa premisa le llevaba a pensar en reclutar a varias personas que pudieran representar ese amor en su Nobleza. De momento sus únicas opciones eran dos chicas del club de kendo, Murayama Ishihara y Katase Ogura, quienes eran muy habilidosas con la espada. No al grado de su Knight, pero si lo suficientemente como representar parte de la cultura que adoraba.

Por tal razón, Rias reacciono cuando escucho la voz de las jóvenes en la lejanía. La Gremory se encontraba apoyada en una de las ventanas del antiguo edificio de la academia, desde donde pudo ver como las jóvenes de cabello castaño y rosa, perseguían con gran vehemencia a una de las llamadas bestias pervertidas de la academia, Issei Hyoudou.

Rias rio para sus adentros al ver como esa escena se repetía una vez más. Hyoudou y sus amigos tenían la absoluta convicción de espiar a las chicas de la academia, que hasta no hace mucho, era exclusiva para el género femenino. Más que admirar ese entusiasmo, envidiaba a esos humanos por esa gratificante ignorancia que poseían. Ellos no sabían que había nacido un rey egoísta que podía poner sus vidas en peligro por mero capricho y que sus vidas podría cambiar dramáticamente en cualquier momento.

-Rias-escucho de repente la heredera Gremory, quien entonces dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para centrarse en la joven que le había llamado. Era otra de sus amigas cercanas, Sona Sitri, quien en la academia Kuoh ostentaba el apodo de Souna Shitori.

-Hola, Sona. ¿Qué te traes a estos lares?-pregunto la pelirroja volteándose hacia la chica de lentes. -¿Se trata de un asunto del consejo estudiantil?-comento Rias viendo que Sona portando una carpeta consigo.

-Más o menos. Ha habido un ingreso que se ha dado hace poco y creí que sería conveniente informarte sobre el-dijo la pelinegra facilitando la carpeta.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-dijo Rias, mientras revisaba el contenido del archivo. En él se detallaba a una modesta chica de cabello castaño, peinado en dos largas coletas. Parecía ser alguien común, mas el nombre llamo levemente su atención. –Rin Hyoudou.

-A simplemente no hay nada, pero por simplemente curiosidad investigue mas sobre ella y encontré que su verdadero nombre es Lingyin Huang.

-¿Es china?

-Así es. Su pasaporte indica que llego a Japón hace apenas dos semanas. Ciertamente no es algo que deba alertarme de forma inmediata, pero se me hace extraño ese cambio de nombre. Es casi como si quisiera ocultarse.

-No sé qué decir-comento la pelirroja pensando en el tema.

-Entiendo que suene extraño, pero se me hace raro que esa chica ostente el apellido Hyoudou.

-¿No es una casualidad?

-No. De hecho fueron los padres de Issei Hyoudou los que se encargaron de inscribirla, lo que es desconcertante ya que no he encontrado ningún documento que pruebe que ellos tengas alguna relación con ella. Ni si quiera un documento de adopción.

-Hmm. Ciertamente es atípico.

-No hubiera indagado tanto en el tema de no ser porque los rumores del Campione de China indican que el incita a sus seguidores a volverse más fuertes y desafiar sus límites. No sería una sorpresa que uno hubiera atendido a sus proclamaciones y haya desafiado a un Dios Hereje en estas tierras para alcanzar un titulo para sí mismo.

-Suena tanto sensato como escalofriante. Aun así, ¿no sería una explicación muy rebuscada? ¿Dónde entrarían los Hyoudou en esto?

-No sería una sorpresa que una asociación mágica la haya ayudado a introducirse en nuestra sociedad de incognito. Aun cuando los Campione son impetuosos por naturaleza, algunos tienden a trabajar desde las sombras.

-Lo que tendría lógica, dado que el Campione de China está muy cerca de nosotros. En verdad tienes un punto contigo, Sona.

-Gracias. Además fortalezco mi teoría con el hecho de que Issei Hyoudou apenas si habla de su denominada "prima" y que su contacto es casi completamente nulo. No es el tipo de relación que uno esperaría de dos personas que son familiares.

-Ciertamente. Con todo eso expuesto, no puedo hacer otra cosa que intentar hablar con esa posible Rey.

-Ten cuidado, Rias. Si ella en verdad es la Campione, es un hecho que sabrá de nuestra identidad. Nuestros hechizos de encubrimiento son fácilmente percibidos por ellos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por esta información, Sona.

-No hay de qué. Tú no eres la única que está al pendiente del Rey de Japón. Yo también necesito estar al tanto de sus acciones o de lo contrario no podre termina mis estudios en este mundo.

-Imaginaba que esa era la razón por la que permaneciste en Kuoh, a pesar de las advertencias. Aunque no sé cómo fue que convenciste a Serafall de ello.

-Yo….no quiero hablar del tema-dijo Sona, acomodando sus lentes con visible incomodidad. –En fin, tengo que dejarte. Una vez más, te pido que actúes con cautela.

-Lo hare.

[Más tarde]

-¿Habla en serio, Buchou?-dijo Yuuto, una vez que Rias le explico la información dada por Sona.

-Temo que sí. Existe fuertes indicios de que la Campione de Japón está en tu clase-dijo Rias poniendo delante suyo el archivo de la joven. El rubio entonces tomo la foto que había en él y la reviso exhaustiva mente.

-Arara. ¿Qué clase fortuna es la que tenemos?-comento Akeno. –Pensar que el Campione se iba presentar precisamente en nuestra ciudad.

-Lo sé, verdad. Cualquier mortal lo tomaría como un mal augurio, pero nosotros podríamos tomarlo a nuestro favor.

-Tal vez, aunque me parece que esta revelación complicara sus planes. ¿No es así?

-Un poco. En verdad esperaba que el Campione fuera un hombre. Eso al menos me hubiera dado la posibilidad de seducirlo.

-Quien sabe, Buchou. Tal vez esa chica no se guie por las normas convencionales-bromeo la Himejima.

-¡No lo digas ni en chiste, Akeno!-reclamo la pelirroja. –No necesito de alguien que pueda ser potencialmente peor que Raiser.

-Bueno, no sé si lo que voy a decirle son buenas o malas noticias, Buchou. Mas la verdad es que dudo mucho que esta chica que me muestra sea la Campione que usted y Sitri-sama creen que es-explico Yuuto devolviendo la foto a Rias.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es algo que es más fácil de entender si lo ve por sí misma.

-¿?

Una vez que un receso se presento, Yuuto guio a su ama hasta la ventana de su salón. Allí apunto a persona de interés del momento, quien en esos momentos caminaba hacia un árbol solitario en el patio.

A simplemente vista, Lingyin Huang no parecía ser nada extraordinaria. Era una chica mucho más menuda y bajita que la misma Sona, estando también por debajo de la media del desarrollo que mostraban las chicas de la academia. Portaba su uniforme sin ningún tipo de alteración y solo poseía como distintivo unos lazos amarillos que ataban sus coletas.

Sin embargo, los Demonios sabían que no podían dejarse engañar por las apariencias y por tal razón siguieron observándole detenidamente.

Eventualmente, la chica con el apodo Rin llego al árbol destino y se dio a la tarea de observar a los estudiantes que iban y venían de sus asuntos. Ella entonces soltó un respiro y se dejo caer sentada frente al tronco, justo antes de poner una expresión de tragedia con unos ojos que solo veían al vacio. Hecho que dejo a la Gremory con el tic en el rostro.

-¿¡Que pasa con esa chica!?-reclamo la pelirroja un tanto airada. – ¡Esos no son los ojos de alguien que ha matado a un Dios! ¡Parecen más bien los ojos de alguien que está esperando la oportunidad para lanzarse de una azotea!

-Eso es lo mismo que opino-dijo Yuuto con una gota de sudor en la sien. -Desde que esa chica llego a mi clase, ella ha guardado una conducta como esa. La mayoría lo atribuye al hecho de que vive con un pervertido como Issei Hyoudou, pero aun cuando yo sé cuáles son los alcances de su fama, no creo que ese sea el caso. Eso sería demasiado bajo incluso demasiado para él.

-Tiene razón, Buchou. Si soy honesta, veo a esa chica y nos veo a nosotros tres-dijo Akeno, haciendo referencia a ella, Yuuto y Koneko. –Debe haber pasado por algo que ha destruido su temple y ahora mismo debe estar viviendo de forma automática.

-Ciertamente da esa impresión, pero…-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose dudosa.

-Entiendo la razón de sus dudas, Buchou-dijo Koneko dirigiendo su mirada a Rin. –Esa chica tiene un aura dragón consigo. De eso no hay ninguna duda.

-¿Entonces consideras que vale la pena observarla?

-Totalmente.

-En ese caso, les pido que lo hagan-dijo Rias viendo a los miembros de su sequito. –Aun si es una falsa alarma, tengo un presentimiento con esa chica. Sona también lo tiene, así que en el peor de los casos, podríamos conseguir algo de información con ella.

-Lo haremos, Buchou-dijo Yuuto a Rias, quien también recibió el asentimiento de sus otras súbditas presentes.

[Al día siguiente]

Era fin de semana y significaba que estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiese. Sin embargo, Rias opto por aguardar pacientemente en el salón del club de exploración de lo oculto el momento en que tendría una oportunidad para charlar con Rin.

Justo después de que terminaran las clases en el día anterior, Yuuto se había encargado de colar un folleto de invocación en el bolso de la Hyoudou, con el cual la Gremory esperaba poder establecer una conversación privada.

Bien podía hacerlo personalmente, pero el mero intento de invocación por parte de la posible Campione certificaría de una vez por todas cual era su posición. Esto debido a que poderoso poder mágico de ese ser no invocaría a uno de sus siervos, sino a ella, quien era su maestra.

Ciertamente era un plan tonto y con pocas probabilidades de éxito, ya que Rin podría ignorar por completo o tomarlo como una descortesía a su persona, pues no se le estaba dando la cara. Sin embargo, Rias tenía fe en su idea, ya que tenía varios puntos favorables.

Si se confirmaba la identidad del Campione, los parámetros de seguridad que necesitaba su encuentro se darían de forma inmediata, pues sus padres monitoreaban todos los contratos que ella dirigía personalmente. Si era una falsa, Rias de todas formas habría hecho un bien al establecer un contacto con una poseedora de aura draconiana. Alguien con el poder de un Dragón le vendría de perlas a su sequito y no dudaría en negociar con ella para reclutarla.

Cual fuera el caso, todas las intenciones de Rias se detuvieron cuando sintió que su sangre se helo y su estomago se revolvió. De la nada un enorme poder mágico había entrando en su área de percepción y ahora estaba oprimiéndole con una espantosa vehemencia.

Solo hasta pasado unos minutos, en los cuales ella se dio cuenta que no era objetivo de tal presión, Rias volvió en sí y pudo ser un poco más consciente de la situación. Se trataba de un despliegue mágico que se había dado en la ciudad y ella lo había sentido gracias a un folleto de invocación. Esa era de las ventajas de tener una ciudad bajo su responsabilidad, los folletos servían como un sistema de vigilancia mágico y ella podía percibir las irregularidades que se dieran en la localidad.

La que estaba experimentando era sin duda alguna la más grande que había experimentado en su vida. Si bien era algo que le llenaba de temor, también lo hacía de gozo, pues ante ella se había presentando la oportunidad que buscaba. En si no la estaban invocando, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el Campione que estaba dando la cara.

Por tal razón, Rias no perdido el tiempo y creó un circulo de transportación que le llevara a las cercanías del despliegue que había sentido, cosa que lamento en cuestión de segundos.

Sus cálculos le decían que había terminado en un pequeño parque de la ciudad, pero lo que encontró Rias encontró fue una enorme extensión de oscuridad que no parecía tener ningún tipo de fin. Lo único que allí se podía visualizar a dos personas que se encontraban en las cercanías, haciendo algo que hubiera preferido no ver.

El primer ser que la Gremory pudo percibir se trataba de una Ángel Caído de cabellos negros y ojos purpura. Su raza era evidente por las oscuras alas negras que yacían en su espalda y la casi imperceptible aura sagrada que emitía.

Rias se hubiera puesto a la defensiva, de no ser porque era ese enemigo de los Demonios el que se encontraba en aprietos. La chica estaba completamente inmovilizada y amordazada por unos apéndices de carne viva, los cuales aprisionaban su cuerpo en una posición bastante sugerente.

Estaba demás decir que la expresión de la Caída era de pánico total. Ella tenía tan claro su destino que ni siquiera intento clamar por ayuda cuando vio a la Gremory. Sus ojos más bien parecían indicar, escapa mientras tengas oportunidad.

La Gremory por un momento intento dar un paso en retroceso, pero ella quedo paralizara cuando el otro presente se giro hacia su persona y le hablo.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa acaso esa no es Rias-Senpai!-saludo despreocupadamente, un chico de cabello castaño que la mencionada reconoció inmediatamente como Issei Hyoudou. –Disculpe que me encuentre en esta situación tan extraña. Pero no se preocupe, ya estaba por terminar-dijo el castaño para hacer un gesto de su mano y provocar que la Caído se hundiera en un pozo de oscuridad que hizo que ella se revolcara hasta el momento en que dejo de percibirse. –Entonces. ¿Qué puedo hace por usted, senpai?

* * *

Antes de que pregunten. No. Esto no un fanfic hentai. Siendo fiel a lo que se ve en novela ligera, Issei no se va a volverse el villano de una historia +18. El simplemente obtuvo algo que era totalmente compatible con su tema, el cual me parece que será Héroe Pervertido, siendo el primero basado en el estereotipo japonés y no en el americano como ocurre con John Pluto Smith.

En cuanto a ella y todos los Campione originales, no harán apto de presencia directa. La historia se desarrolla en un mundo donde existen los preceptos de Campione, pero los personajes son los de DxD. Naturalmente eso implica que el mundo será distinto, pero espero que eso sea lo que haga interesante esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Abyssal Crimson Dragon**

No me pertenece Higschool DxD, Campione, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando Issei vio a Rias Gremory ingresar a la barrera causada por su Autoridad, el no se sintió nada sorprendido. Luego de haber vuelto de su singular y único viaje familiar, un sinfín de cosas se mostraban ante él cómo diferentes y la realidad de la academia Kuoh tan solo era la punta de iceberg.

Poniéndolo en palabras simples, la ilusión en la que vivía Issei Hyoudou había desaparecido. Su vida no estaba construida en base a mentiras o engaños, pero si había algunas cosas que estaban envueltas en una falsa normalidad.

En lo que refiere a desempeño académico y deportivo, el solo era un adolescente de potencial regular, pero igual se las ingeniaba para destacar entre los demás con su comportamiento descaradamente pervertido y lascivo.

Siendo hijo único, Issei y sus padres eran el modelo típico de familia japonesa, mas esto solo se había dado a luego de muchas pérdidas y una inquebrantable fe y esperanza.

Con una vivienda en el área rural de Japón y un amplio conocimiento de su folklore, sus abuelos no podían parecer más tradicionales, cuando en realidad ellos eran ridículamente liberales y descarados.

No duro más de dos semanas en el club de karate que se inscribió en la primaria, debido a que la hermosa instructora que lo dirigía fue sustituida por alguien. Por lo tanto no podía decirse que Issei tenía madera de luchador. No obstante, el había sido bendecido con uno de los más poderosos artefactos en existencia.

Cuando todos estos peculiares hechos se congregaron en un único y fortuito momento, Issei vio como su vida tomaba un giro de 180 grados.

Aun cuando no era el momento propicio, el Hyoudou no pudo evitar dejarse llevar hasta la semana pasada, que fue cuando todos los sucesos pertinentes ocurrieron.

**[Flash Back]**

Total desconcierto era lo que sentía Issei conforme el y su padre se trasladaban al pueblo en donde vivía su abuela. No hacía mucho su padre, Gorou Hyoudou, había recibido una llamada de la abuela, en la cual le solicitaba que viajara hasta su casa, pues había un importante asunto que discutir.

Issei y su madre no sabían de que se trataba, pero por lo visto Gorou sí que lo sabía, pues durante todo el viaje el mantuvo una expresión de nerviosismo y aparente vergüenza.

La incógnita se mantuvo hasta cuando llegaron al hogar Hyoudou que fue cuando encontraron a alguien que parecía poder responderla. Se trataba de la joven Lingyin, quien se encontraba plácidamente sentada en la sala de estar de la abuela Hyoudou.

Por un momento Issei pensó que iba a correr sangre, pues su madre rápidamente activo una aterradora presión asesina que hizo que los varones Hyoudou temieran por su descendencia. No obstante, la mayor de Hyoudou presentes se apresuro en aclarar las cosas y explicar que no era una hija ilegitima de Gorou. Ella era la nieta de una hija ilegitima de su difunto esposo, Juzo Hyoudou.

De todas formas la reacción de sorpresa para Issei y su madre fue absoluta, aunque fue bastante efímera, pues ambos conocían muy bien al anciano y pusieron una expresión de "Ah, esto se veía venir".

Si bien Lingyin no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desagrado por la indiferente reacción de sus familiares, ella opto por guardar silencio la mayoría de la reunión. Apenas si contesto a las incógnitas de los presentes, mas esto se lo dejaron pasar por la naturaleza de la situación.

Según explico la abuela Hyoudou, Lingyin era huérfana. Su madre, quien era la hermana ilegitima de Gorou, había fallecido hacia ya unos años, sin embargo no fue hasta hace poco que las autoridades chinas dieron con su hija y la pusieron a la custodia de servicios infantiles.

Lingyin no tenía ningún tipo familiar en China, pues su padre hasta el momento era desconocido, lo que daba a lugar a que ella fuera candidata a terminar en un hogar de cuidado hasta que se le consiguiera un tutor legal. Este destino solo se evito por la repentina llegada del abogado de la familia Hyoudou, quien sabia de la chica gracias su contrator original, quien no era otro que Juzo.

El abogado no solo se encargo de proveerle a Lingyin los medios necesarios para encontrarse con su familia materna, sino que se encargo de poner a la matriarca Hyoudou al tanto de la situación. Si bien tal información no era el tipo de cosas que le iba bien a una persona de edad avanzada como la abuela Hyoudou, ella no armo mayor algarabía debido a que su hijastra nació antes de su matrimonio con Juzo y este se mantuvo fiel durante el mismo.

En todo caso, lo que entraba en cuestión era quien asumiría la custodia de Lingyin. La abuela no podía hacerlo por su edad, así que la única opción disponible era su hijo y su familia.

Gorou y su esposa por un momento se vieron desconcertados, pero luego se sintieron muy emocionados ante la idea. Ellos siempre habían querido tener una hija y Lingyin podía cumplir ese sueño.

La chica de nacionalidad china no se mostro especialmente entusiasmada por la adopción, pero comento que no tenía problemas con ella. Su madre ya le había dicho que tenía familia en Japón y por tal razón se ocupo de aprender un poco de japonés.

Quedando concertado que la familia de Gorou se encargarían de Lingyin, los Hyoudou no interrumpieron de inmediato la reunión que se había dado y concertaron quedarse unos días en la zona para conocerse mejor. Una vez de regreso en Kuoh todos tendrían que volver a sus oficios habituales, así que la estadía debía resultar provechosa.

Quien más disfruto del encuentro fue la señora Hyoudou, quien encontró que Lingyin era muy hábil en la cocina y podía ser la heredera de sus recetas. Gorou se regocijo con solo mirar al par en acción y ya se imaginaba como iba a consentir a su pequeña.

Issei por otro lado…. el simplemente no cabía en gozo por el escenario que se estaba dando. Uno de los clásicos de los eroge se estaba presentando ante él. Una hermana menor que en realidad era su prima y que por lo tanto su relación no estaba prohibida por la ley. No es como si Lingyin fuera una chica del nivel de las Onee-sama de Kuoh, pero igual tenía sus gracias.

De cualquier forma, Issei considero que no era correcto mostrar sus intenciones tan a la primera. Aunque no dudaría en presumir de su suerte con sus amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, el primero actuaria como un hermano mayor normal. Por tal razón hizo caso a sus padres y llevo a la castaña a caminar por las montañas. El momento a solas les permitiría conocerse mejor.

Lingyin también acepto el paseo, aunque casi de inmediato mostro que ella era seria quien guiaría el viaje. Esto preocupo un poco a Issei, pues lo último que quería era perderse en el bosque.

-Oye, Lingyin-san. ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado entusiasta?-dijo Issei, tratando de ocultar la fatiga que sentía por llevarle el paso a su prima.

-Si deseas volver al pueblo, eres más que libre de hacerlo. Yo puedo recordar el camino de vuelta sin problemas-respondió la chica ásperamente.

-De ninguna forma podría hacer eso. Estaría muy mal que lo hiciera.

-Ja. Soy más que capaz de defenderme a mí misma-dijo Lingyin para entonces detenerse y poner una pose que derrochaba confianza y arrogancia. –A diferencia de ti, yo tengo mucha experiencia con el mundo real. Tengo más poder de que la tu o cualquiera que conozcas, puede ostentar-dijo la castaña con el puño en alto.

-Oh, ya veo….con que Chuunibyou-dijo Issei rascándose la sien con vergüenza, al entender que estaba presenciando los delirios de prima.

-¿Chuuni-que?

-Chuunibyou, es así como le decimos a los chicos que piensan que tienen alguna habilidad o poder extraordinario que los pone por encima de todos los demás. Usualmente pasa en el octavo grado, pero…. No hay por qué avergonzarse de seguir con él a estas alturas.

Antes esas palabras el rostro de la joven china se puso rojo conforme también ganaba una gran mueca de enojo.

-¿¡Acaso crees que estoy jugando!? ¡Lo que digo es verdad!

-Por supuesto-dijo el castaño con ligero toque sarcástico.

-¡Argh! ¡Ya te mostrare!-dijo Lingyin para entones rodearse una aura violácea que hizo que el ambiente se sintiera pesado.

Issei pensó que se trataba de algún truco, pero entonces vio como la chica manifestaba en su mano izquierda una Guan Dao, cuyo mango empataba con el color de la luz presente y que poseía una hoja que en vez parecer una cuchilla, tenía la forma de una garra.

-¿¡Que es eso!?-pregunto el castaño estupefacto.

-Es mi **Reversing Claw**. Esta es la gran habilidad de la que soy portadora-dijo Lingyin con orgullo.

-¿¡Eso no me dice nada!?

-Oh claro. Tú no sabes de los Sacred Gear-dijo la chica manteniendo una expresión altanera. –Esto de aquí es uno. Los Sacred Gear son…..-dijo para entonces darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. – ¡Rayos! ¡Yo no debería estar hablando de esto!-dijo Lingyin comprendiendo su error.

Ella se mostro nerviosa y dudosa por unos momentos, en los cuales observaba a su primo y se giraba al lado contrario para murmurar para sí misma. Solo fue hasta luego un largo que ella retomo su normal actitud.

-Bien. Supongo que no habrá problema en que te hable del tema. Tus padres me caen muy bien y aunque tú solo eres un chico normal, no estaría mal tener a alguien con quien conversar-dijo la chica levantando su arma para apoyarse en ella. –Como ya dije, esta cosa de aquí es un Sacred Gear. Una "bendición" otorgada por el Dios judeo-cristiano a nosotros los humanos.

-¿Qué?

-Me da mucha lata explicarte todo el tema, por lo que seré lo más directa posible. Los dioses, demonios, hadas, dragones y todas esas cosas que piensas que son mera fantasía, en realidad son reales. Son tan verdaderas como tú y yo, solo que por lo general se mantienen en el desconocimiento de la población en general.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto. A mí también me costó creerlo, pero cuando me entere que yo tenía algo que parte de ese mundo oculto, logre aceptarlo y me uní plenamente a él.

-¿Te refieres a esa lanza?

-Correcto, aunque te aclaro que esto es una Guan Dao.

-Mi error-dijo el chico ahora admirando el arma. –Es sorprendente.

-¿Verdad que si? Ciertamente palidece completamente frente a cierta lanza, pero aun así este el Sacred Gear al que debo mi fuerza. Aunque me causado algunas dificultades, es algo que agradezco tener.

-Ya lo imagino. Debe ser genial tener un arma como esa. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Ta te lo dije. Fue algo que me dio un Dios. Básicamente naci con él-explico la castaña un poco fastidiada por la densidad de su primo. –Necesite que alguien para despertarlo, pero eso no es importante.

-¿Entonces no es evidente quien tiene un Sacred Gear y quién no?

-No exactamente. En la niñez es bastante difícil de saber, pero si el Sacred Gear es poderoso, este eventualmente despertara abruptamente mostrando su naturaleza. Básicamente se tiene hasta la adolescencia para saber si se es poseedor o no. Entre más te tardes, más probabilidades tienes de que tu Sacred Gear sea algo realmente débil.

-Urgh. En ese caso no tiene caso que me ilusione-dijo Issei decaído.

-Lo siento por ti, pero debe entender que los Sacred Gear son una lotería bastante cruel. Algunos tienen lo que desea, pero otros no tanto.

-Aun así creo que algo débil es mejor que nada.

-Eso es totalmente cierto-dijo la chica viendo a su primo con interés. -¿Sabes qué? Lo que dijiste hubiera complacido a alguien que admiro. Por eso te voy a decir cómo se despiertan los Sacred Gear. No es un hechizo o un ritual, sino solamente un método que alienta a que tal poder salga al exterior. Evidentemente no pasara nada si no eres poseedor de una habilidad, pero de todas formas vale la pena hacer el proceso. No solo te ayuda a salir de dudas, sino que inculca fuerzas aun si eres un humano normal.

-Supongo que no hará daño intentarlo-comento Issei para entonces ver como Lingyin guardaba su arma y asumía una posición parecida a las del taichí.

-Sigue mis movimientos y sintonízate con mis inhalaciones y expiraciones. Aunque esto te parezca un simple ejercicio de estiramiento o relajación, la verdad es que te permitirá despertar el Chi que se encuentra en tu interior.

-¿Chi?

-Chi, Ki, Mana. Llámalo como quieras, pero de todas formas, todos los seres vivos tienen una energía en su interior. Un chispa de fuerza que les mueve y les diferencia de los elementos inertes.

-Wow. ¿Incluso eso es real?

-Sí y resulta muy complicado que los humanos ordinarios lo obtengan si no tienen la preparación adecuada. Si eres un portador, la chispa del Chi nacerá en ti de forma rápida y con ello el Sacred Gear despertar. Si no lo eres, entonces tendrás que hacer el ejercicio el resto de tu vida para alcanzar un nivel decente entre aquellos que pertenecemos a lo sobrenatural.

-Urgh.

-Ahora nada de quejas y comentarios. Solo sígueme.

Los siguientes 10 minutos fueron realmente largos para Issei. Una parte de él se sentía ridícula, pero la otra que era más fuerte, se sentía expectante y deseosa de saber que ocurría.

-Hay quienes dicen que para el despertar basta con hacer una visualización de uno mismo poseyendo un gran poder, sin embargo este método por lo general solo conlleva a que el usuario haga el ridículo un buen número de veces antes tener algún resultado-explico Lingyin continuado con los ahora evidentes ejercicios de taichí. -Este método resulta mejor, no solo porque refina el cuerpo para lo que le espera, sino porque resulta más discreto.

-Lo imagino, pero igual tengo que preguntarme. ¿Cuánto duraremos en esto?

-Dura hasta que tú tengas claro si tienes la energía o no-dijo Lingyin sonriendo retadoramente al chico. –El ejercicio se ha encargado de focalizar toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo, ahora es cuestión de que tú tomes esa fuerza y la dirijas en un golpe.

Dicho esto, Issei cerró los ojos e hizo lo indicado. Su cuerpo se sentía mucho más ligero gracias al ejercicio y por ende le resulto mucho más fácil centrar sus fuerzas en el puñetazo que dirigió al aire.

Lo siguiente que escucho el Hyoudou fue el grito de Lingyin, quien para cuando el abrió los ojos, se encontraba agachada en el suelo. Justo por debajo de un humeante agujero que se abría paso por al menos tres árboles de mediano ancho.

-¿Huh?-dijo el chico perplejo.

-¿¡Como que huh, grandísimo idiota!? ¡Por poco me matas! ¡De no ser porque tengo mis reflejos bien desarrollados, me hubieras dado!-dijo la castaña más que dispuesta a darle un buen escarmiento al chico, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando vio el brazo izquierdo de este. -Imposible.

Issei mantuvo su sentimiento de confusión por un momento, mas entonces se dio de cuenta de lo que ocurría. En brazo izquierdo había aparecido un guantelete de color rojo, que poseía unas claras características draconianas.

-¿Acaso esto es….un Sacred Gear?-pregunto el chico admirando la pieza de armadura.

-¡P-por supuesto que lo es!-dijo la chica con cierto nerviosismo para acercarse a revisar el brazo de Issei. –No, no, no, no. Esto no es nada parecido al de Sieg. ¿Sera que en serio este es uno de los trece?-dijo ella murmurando.

-Hey. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo con esta cosa?

-¿Algo malo? ¡Por supuesto que hay algo malo! Tiene que haber algo malo con el mundo si tú posees un Sacred Gear como ese-dijo Lingyin visiblemente alterada. -Pero no. Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme. No es como si tú fueras a ser una amenaza para mis….-dijo la chica entonces viendo el daño que había causado Issei con el despertar de su Sacred Gear. -¡Argh! ¡De ninguna forma tú podrías ser un riesgo para él!-dijo Lingyin para entonces correr al bosque con una velocidad que Issei no pudo igualar.

Si bien el castaño hizo lo posible para alcanzar a su prima, ella se interno tanto en el bosque que no hubo forma de localizarla. Cansado por la persecución, Issei no pudo hacer más que sentarse en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. No sabía que había hecho para alterar tanto a Lingyin, pero quería encontrarla para que le aclararan las cosas.

A esas alturas a Issei le pareció que lo más sensato era buscar ayuda, sin embargo el pronto se dio de cuenta que había pasado el peor escenario y el también se había perdido. Aunque llevaba años visitando aquellos lares, era muy poco el interés que le tenía al bosque y por lo tanto casi no lo conocía.

Sin saber qué debía hacer en ese momento, Issei no pudo evitar llevar su atención al guantelete que actualmente ocupaba su brazo. Todo este tiempo lo había tenido activado y actualmente no sabía cuál era su función. Era más o menos claro que Lingyin debía su Sacred Gear como un arma convencional, pero el suyo no evidenciaba una directa utilidad. Aunque fungía como una buena pieza de armadura, era incomodo e impráctico que solo ocupara su brazo izquierdo. Incluso si lo usara a manera de manopla, el resto de su cuerpo quedaba completamente expuesto.

El chico tuvo que admitir que se había emocionado demasiado con un tema que realmente no conocía. No sentía especial culpa debido a que creía que cualquiera en su lugar se entusiasmaría ante la revelación de que las cosas de fantasía son verdaderas, no obstante quería saber cuáles eran las implicaciones de todo el asunto.

Esperando que su prima tuviera la razón y supiera cómo manejarse en ese entorno, Issei entonces creyó que lo más prudente era intentar regresar sobre sus pasos. No había corrido a lo loco, por lo que no debía ser tan difícil encontrar el camino de vuelta o al menos cualquier rastro de la civilización que había dejado atrás.

El joven Hyoudou se dio la vuelta y camino unos diez minutos antes de que un abrupto escalofrío le parara. Era en parte similar al que había sentido cuando Lingyin activo su Sacred Gear, sin embargo tenía algo que lo hacía único y siniestro. Tanto que sus piernas inconscientemente siguieron su curso aun cuando el se había detenido.

Issei interpreto aquello como que debía de alejarse lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, el piso fuerte y se dijo a si mismo que no podía abandonar aquel lugar. Aun cuando sintiera que había algo extremadamente desagradable en el ambiente, el no podía irse y dejar a su prima a su suerte. El debía buscarla y asegurar su seguridad.

Por ello Issei se armo de fuerzas y volvió a su labor de encontrar a Lingyin. Tal vez ella había tenido la misma intención de escapar del área, pero él debía encontrarla primero, antes de hacer caso a sus instintos.

La búsqueda de su prima tomo un tiempo más, el cual se hacía cada vez más preocupante porque los cielos se habían oscurecido al punto en que parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento. Ya los rayos y truenos se hacían presentes en el firmamento, e Issei cada vez pensaba con detenimiento buscar un cobijo.

Sin embargo, un ruido en particular que parecía fuera de lugar en el escenario actual. Aunque no sería una sorpresa que ya algunos relámpagos hubieran hecho blanco en los arboles del presente bosque, se escuchaba con demasiada cadencia la caída de estos y retumbes secos con si algo fuera roto sin la potencia explosiva que causarían las centellas del cielo. Todavía era un ruido abrumador, pero la diferencia del sonido era algo que debía destacarse.

El Hyoudou encontró la causa del ruido cuando llego a un inusual claro. Se trataba de una porción del bosque que había sido completamente talada de forma irregular. Una mitad había sido eliminada por un corte limpio y la otra parecía haber sido arrancada por la fuerza. Era sin duda alguna, el escenario de un desastre. Sin embargo no era uno del tipo que Issei conociera.

-¡Lingyin -san! ¿¡Donde estas!? –exclamo el castaño para llamar a su prima. La escena que había encontrado era sumamente preocupante y quería saber cuanto antes donde ella se encontraba.

El chico camino un poco más para buscar entre el bosque destruido y cuando se disponía a hacer otro llamado, fue interrumpido por rugido que llamo su atención.

De él entre el bosque surgió una extremadamente aterrada Lingyin que venía corriendo en su dirección. Poco después, los arboles detrás de la chica fueron derribados por una colosal montaña de pelos que se abrió paso con un espantoso rugido.

Cuando Issei acompaño a su prima hasta lo profundo de las montañas, internamente temió por la posibilidad de encontrar con un oso. Ahora ese miedo se había hecho realidad de una forma realmente aterradora, pues lo que había aparecido ante no era otra cosa que un oso de más de 8 metros de altura.

Un elefante se sentía modesto frente a la criatura que había aparecido, que poseía una enorme musculatura que era resaltada por un inusual brillo. Sus fauces dejaban en pañales a las de un tigre y poseía una mirada que haría retroceder a cualquier león.

Issei no espero a la advertencia de su prima para correr, pues sus piernas ya se habían puesto en movimiento. No era un atleta olímpico cuando tenía que escapar de las palizas que le daba el club de kendo, pero ahora mismo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡Lingyin-san! ¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!?-pregunto el chico manteniendo la distancia.

-¡Es una Bestia Divina! Básicamente solo es un oso, pero tiene poder divino consigo y eso lo hace más fuerte que una manada de elefantes trabajando al unisonó.

-¿¡Porque nos persigue!?

-Esto….. Ha pasado un imprevisto. Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco y no tengo nada que ver, un Dios Hereje ha aparecido en estos lares.

-¿Un Dios Hereje?

-¡No es momento para explicarlo! Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Esta cosa esta persiguiéndome a mí, así que si tú te separas el no te seguirá.

-¿¡Quieres que te abandone!?

-¡No! Necesito que vuelvas a hacer ese ataque que hiciste cuando se libero tu Sacred Gear.

-Eso fue un accidente. No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo.

-Pues si no quieres que tu linda prima termine en las fauces de esa bestia, vas a tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Solo activa de nuevo tu Sacred Gear y lánzame su poder.

-Pero ya esta activado-dijo Issei mostrando su brazo. -¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Pon lo en acción. Piensa en su efecto y él se activara por sí mismo.

-Esto…. Yo no sé que hace. ¿Dispara bolas de energía?

-¡Urgh! Lo que tienes contigo es el **Boosted Gear**, un Sacred Gear que puede duplicar tu poder físico y mágico de forma casi infinita. El disparo que hiciste solo fue una reacción involuntaria que se creó por la liberación de tu energía. Para volver a hacerlo, tendrás que formarlo por ti mismo.

-¿Y como se supone que lo hago?

-¿¡Como quieres que lo sepa!? Mi Sacred Gear no hace esas cosas. Tú tienes uno muy poderoso contigo y más te vale aprender a usarlo

-No creo que sea tan sencillo.

-¡Igual vas a tener que hacerlo! Recuerda lo que te enseñe hace un rato. Relájate y concentra tu respiración. Veré por darte tiempo, pero voy a aguantar para siempre.

Lingyin entonces corrió en otra dirección y aparto al oso gigante de Issei, dejándolo de todas formas con un predicamento entre manos.

El chico se paro e intento tranquilizar su pulso, mientras veía como Lingyin usaba su Sacred Gear como garrocha de salto para maniobrar y evitar a la bestia que le perseguía. Era claro que ella no podía hacer algo como defenderse. Un golpe de ese animal y cualquier objeto se rompería como un palillo. Incluso esa alabarda con características de Dragón que ella poseía.

Con el ocurría lo mismo. Difícilmente el guantelete que portaba lo defendería del monstruo que estaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Lingyin creía que este serviría para derrotar a esa vestía y el debía hacer lo posible para comprobarlo.

Siguiendo el consejo de su prima, Issei se concentro en el efecto que ella comento. La duplicación de su poder. El guantelete casi inmediatamente hizo caso a sus deseos y múltiplo su fuerza en dos.

El Hyoudou se sorprendió al experimentar la sensación de poder que le proporciono el **Boosted Gear** y prontamente la asocio con los power up que tenían los héroes al usar determinados objetos. Aunque su primer pensamiento fue asociarse con los protagonistas de los manga shounen que tanto le gustaban, luego pensó que debía ser realista y más bien debía compararse con los héroes tokusatsu que requerían de un dispositivo especial para acudir a sus poderes. Esa era una buena forma en la que podía describir al Sacred Gear en su brazo y dado que ahora usaría para salvar a su prima, era imposible que él no se viera como un héroe en sus orígenes.

Lingyin por otro lado estaba rogando porque su molesto primo mostrara ser un digno portador del Sacred Gear con el que había nacido. Ella se mantenía alejada para darle el suficiente espacio para que aprendiera a usarlo, pero estaba más que dispuesta a ponerle en el camino de la Bestia Divina que le perseguía para meterle presión.

Afortunadamente para ella, la auto-motivación que se dio Issei con su realización interna, fue suficiente para que el formara una pelota de energía del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol. No era gloriosa, pero era suficiente para que ella pudiera lidiar con la amenaza que cargaba encima.

-¡Issei! Lanza eso en mi dirección-pidió la joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Cómo? ¿No debo lanzársela al oso?

-Es muy débil en esa forma. Yo me encargare de potenciarla, pero necesito que me la arrojes.

-De acuerdo.

Issei no era un deportista estrella, pero al menos se ocupo de hacer un buen lanzamiento hacia su prima. Lingyin no hizo algo como atraparlo, lo que ella hizo fue interceptar la pelota de energía con la punta de su Guan Dao y así activar el efecto de su Sacred Gear.

Como una piedra que viaja con más fuerza cuando es atrapada por la corriente de un rio, cualquier magia que fuera interceptada por la hoja del Guan Dao aumentaba su conforme Lingyin giraba el arma en sus manos. No era un truco para novatos, pues a la chica le exploto varias veces la técnica en la cara por no manejar apropiadamente su arma. Sin embargo ahora, que poseía varios años de entrenamiento, Lingyin podía emplear un poder como el creador Issei para crear un masivo ataque que fue capaz de eliminar a la Bestia Divina de un disparo.

La pelota de beisbol arrojada por Issei fue convertida en un proyectil del tamaño de una persona, con la suficiente potencia para atravesar al oso monstruoso y detener su amenaza.

-Ahh. Por fin-dijo la castaña para dejarse caer, evidentemente cansada por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Issei acercándose a la joven.

-Sí. Solo estoy agotada por todo lo que tuve que correr.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Otra prueba de cuan real es lo sobrenatural. Aunque en esta ocasión nos topamos con una de sus peores caras. Un Dios Hereje.

-Bueno, tu no viste directamente, pero yo si me lo encontré y mando esa Bestia Divina contra mí.

-¿Y que es un Dios Hereje?

-Los Dioses y los mitos donde aparecen tienen una relación bastante particular. Hay Dioses que existen antes de que sus mitos fueran concebidos por los humanos, pero son estas concepciones de ellos lo que le dan su magnánimo poder. Es la fe y creencia de la personas lo que alimenta sus centros de poder y existencia.

-Ok.

-Sin embargo.

-Esa relación sirvió por mucho tiempo a los Dioses, pero no paso mucho para que ellos se toparan con un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-La humanidad cambiaba a un ritmo muy rápido. Las culturas que los adoraban tendían a perecer o ser absorbidas por otras más fuertes. Algunos panteones perduraron adaptándose a algunos aspectos, pero al final muchos terminaron siendo dejados a favor de otros más grandes y favorecidos.

-¿Te refieres a las religiones occidentales?

-Ciertamente esa fue la que altero más el esquema, pero no es correcto darle la culpa. Es parte de la naturaleza humana cambiar sus cosas por aquello que le beneficia más.

-Eso supongo.

-El punto es que todo esto hizo un desastre en el reino divino. El poder extra que los Dioses habían tomado de los humanos aun existía a pesar de que su fuente se había menguado. La razón de ello era que los mitos que dieron a lugar a ese poder todavía existían y estaban en constante cambio por acción de la humanidad. Ese poder no se desvanecía sin importar lo que se hiciera y eventualmente paso lo peor. Aquel poder tomo forma y los Dioses Herejes fueron concebidos.

-Urgh.

-Y añadiré un detalle importante. A pesar de colectivamente se dice que todos los seres nacidos de los mitos son Dioses Herejes, no todos tienen que ser necesariamente figuras divinas de un panteón. Héroes, Santos, Demonios, entre otros más, también son candidatos para surgir como un Dios Herejes-dijo la castaña señalando hacia una dirección del bosque. –El ser que surgió en esta montaña no parecía ser un Dios en todo sentido de la palabra. No sé mucho sobre la cultura japonesa, pero dudo que exista un Dios que ande con un enorme babero rojo y un hacha sobre su hombro.

-¿Dijiste babero rojo?

-Sí. Al parecer tenía una enorme afinidad con los animales, porque se acompaño de un perro, un faisán y un mono, y luego invoco a ese oso para que me persiguiera. El comento que quería montar la carpa que había en mí. No sé de qué iba, pero no quise quedarme a averiguarlo.

-Por lo que dices casi creería que te topaste con Kintaro.

-¿Eh?

-El niño de oro. Es una popular fabula japonesa. Nos habla de un niño que es hijo de Raijin y una bruja de la montaña. Entre sus hazañas se relata haber domado a todos los animales del bosque que vivía y haber montado una carpa gigante.

-Aaahh. Esa suena como la receta perfecta para un desastre. Me extraña que ese sujeto no se haya manifestado mucho antes con una historia así.

-Entonces ni te digo que fue de él en su adultez.

-No importa. Con el suelto por aquí, lo mejor es que otro se ocupe de él.

-¿Cómo?

-Tratar con Dioses Herejes no es algo que deba tratar todo el mundo. A pesar de que no son Dioses reales en el propio dicho de la palabra, tienen todos los poderes uno. Se necesita todo un batallón de magos para aplicar a un Dios Hereje y ni se diga que se necesita para matarlo. Se necesita por lo menos de un Sacred Gear de tipo Longinus como el que tienes allí.

-¡Eeeeeh! ¿¡Como dices!?

-Urgh. Tu, querido primo, no has terminado con un Sacred Gear de tercera. Como dije, tú el **Boosted Gear**. Uno de los trece Longinus. Lo que se dice de él es que su usuario puede multiplicar su poder hasta alcanzar a los Dioses.

-Impresionante.

-Sí. Yo realmente quede en shock cuando lo vi. Sin embargo tengo que aclararte una cosa. Aunque tenga un Longinus contigo, eso no significa que seas un rival para un Dios. Antes de siquiera intentarlo, tu tendrías que dominarlo y entrenar tu cuerpo hasta los limites. Aun teniendo un poder que se compara al de los Dioses, eres un humano y eso significa tienes limites. Conozco gente que podría ayudarte a superarlos, pero para ello lo principal es que seas en este momento y no hagas una locura como para enfrentar al Dios Hereje suelto.

-Tranquila. No es como si tuviera que demostrar algo en este momento.

-Bien. En ese caso deberíamos volver a la casa de la abuela. Es una suerte que esta se encuentre en la dirección contraria a la que fue el Dios Hereje. Las aldeas que se encuentre en su camino serán inevitablemente destruidas.

-¡Oye, oye! Si eso es cierto, ¿no deberíamos ir advertirles?

-¿Y cruzarnos de nuevo con ese Dios Hereje y una de sus Bestias Divinas? ¡Ni hablar! Los Dioses Herejes son desastres naturales andantes y deben ser tratados como tal. Las personas mueren en ellos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-En este si se puede hacer algo. ¿Acaso no tenemos estas cosas con nosotros?-dijo Issei enseñando su Sacred Gear. –Dices que recibimos estas cosas como una bendición, entonces deberíamos usarlos para ayudar a los demás.

-Ojala fuera tan simple, pero así no es cómo funciona. Es cierto que los que tienen poderes sobrenaturales tienden a ayudar a que el mundo siga con su curso normal, pero es de idiotas pensar que tan pronto se despierta algo fuera de lo común, se pueden resolver todos los problemas que se le presentan.

-No se trata de resolver todos los problemas. Simplemente no está bien algo de poder y no hacer algo cuando sabes que alguien va a ser herido-dijo Issei dándole la espalda a Lingyin. –Tengo la impresión de que pude sentir cuando ese Dios Hereje despertó y sinceramente si me dio mucho miedo, pero no por eso deje de buscarte. Si me hubiera ido y te hubiera pasado algo, seguramente nunca iba perdonarme por ello, especialmente ahora que sé que tengo semejante poder en mi brazo. Por ello optare por ir a donde va ese sujeto y hare lo posible para que no le pase nada a nadie. De esa forma, si salgo vivo de esa, podre dormir tranquilo por la noche.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Al día de hoy el Hyoudou todavía se sentía avergonzado por lo que le había dicho a su prima. No es que sintiera que no tenía razón, pero eso se había sentido como el dialogo que diría un héroe personaje ficticio cuando iba a enfrentarse a su némesis y estaba preparado para morir. No eran palabras apropiadas para un pervertido como el que disfrutaba tener atada a una chica escasamente vestida con ataduras de tentáculos.

El desenlace de aquella aventura que tuvo con su prima fue más o menos así.

Issei alcanzo al Dios Hereje cuando había llegado a una pequeña población rural, por lo que el concibió que la mejor forma de ayudar era llamando la atención de la amenaza, mientras daba tiempo a los demás para que huyeran.

Era un plan suicida, pues el Dios Hereje se intereso en su persona de la misma forma que había pasado con Lingyin. El problema era que él no tenía la misma capacidad para escapar que ella poseía y quedaría a merced de la Bestias Divinas que se hicieron presentes.

La "salvación" del chico llego cuando una especie de gigante marino se manifestó en el horizonte y delante de él apareció una Lingyin incluso más aterrorizada que la vez anterior. Ella comento que por alguna realmente infortunada casualidad, otro Dios Hereje había aparecido en esas tierras y ahora con más razón había que salir de allí.

El segundo Dios tomo la atención del primero y así los jóvenes habían quedado en la posibilidad de salir inadvertidos. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

¿Por qué?

Debido a que Lingyin se le fue la lengua sobre como posiblemente toda la zona quedaría inevitable en las próximas horas debido a que pasaría al menos dos días antes de que alguien viniera a lidiar con los dos Dioses, tiempo en el que Issei determino que posiblemente terminarían afectando al pueblo de su abuela.

El no quiso irse de allí hasta dar con una solución definitiva al problema. Ante esa determinación, Lingyin hizo lo más sensato y atento que se le ocurrió. Le dejo prestada su Guan Dao y dejo al chico a su suerte. Ella comento que ya había hecho lo que estaba en su poder y había un límite para arriesgar su vida por alguien.

Issei no se tomo personal y enfrento a aquellos dos Dioses Herejes como si no importara otra cosa. Fue el tipo de pelea donde las caídas y tropiezos fueron el plato principal, sin embargo el chico poseía un Sacred Gear, un artefacto que respondía a los sentimientos de su usuario, y la batalla termino con un agridulce final que lo alzo como un Asesino de Dioses.

No hubo ninguna tragedia que lamentar, pero dado que su victoria dejo por sentado que no sería capaz de llevar una vida normal, el Hyoudou no se sentía especialmente contento por ella. Más que todo porque había derrotado a un héroe de los niños y eso prácticamente le hacia un villano.

La situación actual también lo ilustraba como uno, pero había que aclarar que él no tenía retenida a la Ángel Caída por mero gusto. Ella le había invitado a una cita, la cual él acepto gustosamente aun cuando sentía algo extraño en esa chica.

Todo había salido de maravilla. Ciertamente era la primera y única, pero de todas formas Issei siento que su cita con Yuuma Amano, el nombre con el que se identifico la Caída, era mejor de toda su vida.

Lo raro vino cuando llego el momento de la despedida y ella se transformo en un ser de alas de cuervo. Ella ni siquiera había podido alistarse con un arma cuando Issei fue alertado sentidos sensibles al peligro y uso la única táctica que tenia para retener a alguien. La Autoridad **Prey of Desperation.**

Al parecer el segundo Dios que se hizo presente aquel día en las montañas se trataba de una de esas deidades que aparecían en una serie de libros de terror americano. Se suponía que estos eran completa fantasía, pero al parecer el mito tras ellos había cobrado la suficiente fuerza para dar paso a la manifestación de un Dios Hereje.

El centro de esos libros era el suspenso, producto de la sensación de impotencia y desespero que causaban los personajes de esos libros, por lo que **Prey of Desperation** no era una magia que atrapaba a sus objetivos con un simple agarre férreo. Los tentáculos envenenaban a sus víctimas con una sensación de desaliento y miedo que hacía que ellos perdieran sus fuerzas y deseos de luchar, anulando por completo su amenaza.

Era una Autoridad extremadamente espantosa y seria omnipotente de no ser por un problema. Solo podía afectar a mujeres.

¿Por qué? Debido a la mentalidad de su portador.

Para empezar, Issei solo asociaba los tentáculos con dos cosas, el Takoyaki y ciertos videos que tendía a guardar en caratulas falsas para que su madre jamás los encontrara. En ningún momento el Hyoudou los asociaría como parte de los elementos que estaban presentes en los libros de terror de donde surgió su Autoridad. Por lo tanto era impensable para él que los hombres también fueran víctimas de los tentáculos.

Beneficioso para aquellos guerreros que quisiera enfrentarle, pero completamente desafortunado para aquellas pobres doncellas que fueran sus víctimas. Aunque Issei era un pervertido y no un transgresor, **Prey of Desperation** era tan fuerte y temible que incluso la observación de su activación podía poner en pánico a quien lo viera activarse.

Por tal razón Rias sintió múltiples ocasiones como si se fuera a desmayar, antes de que Issei encerrara a la Ángel Caído en un espacio alterno fuera de la vista. La razón de tal acción era que ella había confesado al chico que tenia la orden de matarlo debido al Sacred Gear que poseía en su interior. Luego de haber peleado y ganado contra dos Dioses Herejes, era totalmente anti-climático que el Hyoudou se dejara matar luego de una cita, así que el chico se defendió y atrapo a la Ángel Caído para que recibiera un pequeño escarmiento. No iba actuar como verdugo, pero considero que un pequeño tiempo en retención le haría reflexionar.

-H-Hyoudou-kun…. No, Hyoudou-sama. Disculpe mi interrupción en sus asuntos. Me vi atraída por su despliegue de poder mágico e inocentemente vine a ver de qué se trataba-explico Rias tratando de mantener un tono de voz firme.

-Es un alivio. No me hubiera gustado que dijera que venía con las mismas intenciones que esa chica. Puedo superar que mi primera cita fuera un engaño, pero sería devastador pensar que una de la Onee-sama de la academia es una mala persona.

-Déjame confirmar algo. ¿Tú sabes lo que soy?

-Solo tengo la certeza de que no eres humana. Me he vuelto sensible a las cosas mágicas y la magia de ocultamiento que ustedes usan me deja en claro que no son normales.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Creo que es pronto para decirlo. Soy nuevo en esto y solo los Ángeles Caídos han hecho algo para que ellos me caigan mal.

-En ese caso déjame invitarte al club que yo dirijo. Quiero invitarte una taza de té y hacerte entender que nosotros los Demonios no son tus enemigos.

-De acuerdo. Solo déjenme acabar con algo-dijo Issei para voltearse y chasquear los dedos de su brazo derecho. Entonces un capullo de oscuridad surgió del suelo y este se rompió dejando a cierta Ángel Caído tirada en el piso.

Rias apretó sus puños para picharse con sus uñas y no abrir la boca para deshacer su invitación, pues todo su ser racional le gritaba que lo hiciera. La razón de ello era que la Ángel Caído de haces unos había aparecido en un estado lamentable. No solo estaba en posición fetal, sino que su cabello negro había sido completamente decolorado hasta volverse completamente blanco. Sus escasas ropas seguían en su sitio, pero su mirada estaba completamente fuera de este mundo.

-Listo. Andando-dijo Issei despreocupadamente, para recibir un nervioso asentimiento de la heredera Gremory.

* * *

Y con este término este capítulo. Lamento si no presente la batalla en la que Issei venció a los Dioses Herejes, pero termino haciéndose más conveniente seguir los pasos del autor de Campione y saltarme todo ese escenario. Quiero decir, con Campione como Lu Hao y Salvatore se nos dio la premisa de cómo ellos eran oponentes para un Dios, pero no se nos dijo como dieron el golpe final. En este caso yo si revelare que técnica uso Issei para tal cosa, pero será en otra ocasión. De momento espero que al menos el escenario presentado haya sido de su agrado.

Como se imaginaran, introducir el concepto de los Dioses Herejes en DxD fue difícil, así que si creen que lo explique mal en relación a la serie original, digamos que esta explicación solo aplicara para el universo DxD. Cada mundo tendrá sus propias reglas, mas algunas otras se conservaran.

Introduje a Lingyin debido a que deseaba que Issei tuviera un familiar relacionado con lo sobrenatural que le sirviera como una fuente de información alterna a Rias y su grupo. Sin embargo creo que terminare incluyendo también al resto del elenco femenino de Infinite Stratos. Ya tengo el escenario para todas, de forma que la "facción Issei" tenga cierto nivel de autonomía y tenga miembros enteramente leales a él, ya que la Nobleza de Rias sigue teniéndola como líder al final del dia.

**Gadihan**: No lo creo. Ya había muchas otras antes de esta. La diferencia es que en la mayoría Godou era el protagonista.

**Horakthybaraq**: digamos que lo de Lingyin fue una prueba que salió mal. Viendo lo que le ocurrió a Raynare, puedes darte una idea de que fue. Para evitar el conflicto de tener dos protagonistas pervertidos y que haya dos reyes japoneses, Kusanagi no está presente.

**Soul Of Demon**: Tranquilo. Estaba al tanto de ello cuando inicie la historia. En efecto, uso ese factor para poder hacer el crossover sin tener que meterme con la historia original de DxD. Por supuesto eso no significa que alguien de Campione no va a hacer algunos estragos en ese mundo ajeno.

**CCSakuraforever**: Gracias.

Antes de irme les dejo esta pregunta. ¿Ya se figuran quienes son los otros Campione?


End file.
